


Тридцать один

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Тридцать один

Маккою тридцать один, и у него за плечами один несложившийся брак, два десятка проблем и полное отсутствие личной жизни. Последнее, впрочем, беспокоит его меньше всего.

Дни тянутся один за другим, унылая череда привычных рутинных действий не даёт расслабляться, но позволяет задуматься. Вот только Маккой не хочет ни о чём думать, он концентрируется на работе, как и всегда.

Маккою тридцать один, и он не знает, когда его жизнь пошла под откос и кто в этом был виноват: то ли он сам, эгоистичный ублюдок и идиот, то ли бывшая жена, а то ли и вовсе Джим Кирк, самоуверенный выскочка, предпочитающий жить не по правилам. Они с Джимом познакомились в Академии, и с тех пор не обходилось ни дня без ехидных подколок и убийственных комментариев, от которых Маккою хотелось не то удавиться, не то повеситься, но алкоголь был единственным доступным ему способом самоуничтожения.

— Кризис среднего возраста, Боунз? Что-то ты рановато. — Джим смеётся, но Маккою совсем не до смеха. Что-то сломалось в нём — не сейчас, ещё раньше, когда Мириам выставила его на улицу, швырнув в лицо связку ключей, обручальное кольцо и документ о разводе, — а он до сих пор так и не смог собрать себя воедино. Кризис среднего возраста — удел неудачников, считает Маккой, но едва ли он мог бы назвать себя счастливчиком.

— Иди к чёрту, — огрызается он, даже не глядя на Джима. Вот уж кому повезло, вот кто на самом деле счастливчик.

Маккою тридцать один, и его не пугает цифра, годом больше или же меньше — какая разница?

В тот день, когда он впервые встречается с Чеховым — на мостике, в самый разгар боевых действий — разницы по-прежнему нет, но мальчишка смотрит на него так искренне и так непосредственно, что Маккой тут же чувствует себя старым, и груз прожитых лет оседает невидимым камнем где-то между лопатками.

— Доктор, я буду жить? — взволнованно шепчет Чехов, хватая Маккоя за локоть и судорожно выдыхая. У него открытая рана, и Маккой просит у Всевышнего сил, только бы справиться, только бы не навредить.

— Не дрейфь, парень. Сейчас подлатаю тебя — и будешь как новенький, — нарочито оптимистично говорит он, унимая неясно откуда возникшую дрожь в руках. Это же рядовой случай, с чего бы ему так нервничать?

— Спасибо, — шепчет Чехов одними губами, и Маккой почему-то отчаянно хочет его поцеловать.

В полумраке каюты так просто придумывать себе оправдания, ссылаясь на недосып и галлюциногенные споры, но гораздо сложнее признать, что он просто влюбился. Как наивный пацан с недотрахом и приступами всепоглощающей нежности, от которой щемит сердце и чертовски болит душа.

Маккою тридцать один, он ворчлив и на редкость прямолинеен, но сейчас кто угодно обогнал бы его в красноречии. Маккой мнётся, теребит воротник форменной куртки и не выдерживает напора ярких мальчишеских глаз, будто видящих его абсолютно насквозь.

— Что-то не так? — уточняет Чехов, и Маккой думает, где же он просчитался.

— Всё в порядке, энсин, — не своим голосом отвечает Маккой.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но вы совершенно не умеете врать.

Маккою тридцать один, и он впервые об этом жалеет. Будь ему двадцать, он бы ни секунды не медлил и дал бы себе полное право устраивать личную жизнь, невзирая на обстоятельства. Ему не пришлось бы так чутко держать дистанцию и оборачиваться от каждого шороха за спиной, пряча за напускной грубостью романтические порывы души.

— Эй, Боунз, это же сопливая мелодрама. Ты не мог выбрать фильм получше? — кривится Джим на сеансе еженедельного кинопросмотра.

— Ты прав. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, — смущённо бормочет Маккой. — Сейчас поищу что-то поинтереснее.

— А мне нравится, — вдруг подаёт голос Чехов, незаметно вошедший в импровизированный кинозал. — Я люблю, как вы выразились, сопливые мелодрамы. — И Маккою становится нечем крыть.

Чехов будто намеренно занимает соседнее кресло, а на сцене признания героини в любви на ощупь хватает Маккоя за руку, крепко переплетаясь с ним пальцами, и этот целомудренный жест значит гораздо больше, чем сотни несказанных слов.

Маккою почти тридцать два, и он наконец понимает, что возраст не так уж и важен, когда под боком сопит персональное чудо, а впереди ещё целая жизнь, и самые лучшие её годы начинаются только сейчас.


End file.
